Transparenz-Kritik
"Tränen aus Trauer oder vor Glück? Nur das Herz kennt die wirkliche Farbe, denn äußerlich sind sie transparent." ''(© Rita Kubla *1957) ''frame|Rainer Sturm / pixelio.de''Auch, wenn dies nicht jeder auf den ersten Blick erkennt; konstruktive Kritik ist eine Huldigung...! Transparenz ist kein Ziel Transparenz wird in das Feld gezogen, als würde es sich um ein (erstrebenswertes) Ziel handeln. Transparenz ist aber kein Ziel. Transparenz ist '''ein Zweck, ein Werkzeug für gewisse Transparenz-Ziele. Das kann (und wird sobald Transparenz als Zwischenschritt erreicht ist) zu einem Problem werden, denn pure Transparenz erzeugt nichts weiter als Unmengen an Daten, die zunächst überfordern und die Frage nach der Datenqualität und Referenzierung stellen. Diese Überforderung und der mangelnde direkte Nutzen wird auf die Apostel der Transparenz zurück fallen. Stattdessen sollten die eigentlichen Transparenz-Ziele und Transparenz-Zwecke benannt und in den Vordergrund gestellt werden. Transparenz ist nicht zwingend wahr Das größte Problem der Transparenz ist, dass das transparent Gemachte nicht zwingend der Wahrheit entspricht. Daher sollte Transparenz nicht als ein Heilmittel und auch nicht als eine Lösung für unsere Probleme propagiert werden, sondern schlicht als eine Notwendigkeit für die eigentlichen Transparenz-Ziele (siehe auch "Verifizierte Transparenz"). Transparenz ist einfach manipulierbar '"Offene Fenster verhindern oft genug auch jegliche Transparenz." ("Expose" - © Martin Gerhard Reisenberg) Man muss nur ausreichend transparente Daten erzeugen, dass bereits die geschaffene Transparenz überzeugt. Durch gezielte Formulierungen, Weglassungen, Hinzufügungen, ... lässt sich nahezu jeder Inhalt und Zusammenhang spielend manipulieren - was in einem Datenmeer von Transparenz eher weniger auffällt. "Eine solche '''vermeintliche Transparenz' kann vorsätzlich erzeugt werden, indem beispielsweise durch gezieltes Impression Management oder eine absichtliche Informationsüberlastung (Anm.: Vogonismus) Vertrauen unter Akteuren gebildet und erhalten wird, das jedoch gegebenenfalls im weiteren Verlauf keinen Bestand hat."'' ''(Sebastian Maucher - Schattenseiten der Transparenz) Transparenz kann Vertrauen und Misstrauen schaffen Transparenz kann nur sehr bedingt vertraut werden. Sicher ist innerhalb von Vertrauen Transparenz notwendig. Aber Transparenz alleine wird das gebrochene Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Politik und Souverän nicht herstellen können - im Gegenteil: die transparenten Daten und Medien werden sich als ein Teil des Vertrauensbruchs und Vertrauensproblems erweisen. Wenn nicht auf die Ziele verwiesen wird, für die Transparenz notwendig ist - und diese Ziele nicht in den Vordergrund gestellt werden (sondern weiterhin die Transparenz), dann wird die Transparenz selbst (mitsamt ihren Repräsentanten) für Reizüberflutung und Fehlinformationen zum Teil des Problems gemacht werden! Immer dann, wenn eine transparente Information in die Irre geführt hat - ob bewusst, gewollt oder auch versehentlich ... wird die Transparenz selbst verantwortlich gemacht werden ... wenn es nur die Transparenz ist, die als Ziel angeführt wird. Transparenz ist nicht unbedingt zu verstehen Transparenz ist ein Aspekt von Kommunikation und Information, insofern Medien. Um Transparenz wirklich darzustellen muss das gesamte Feld der Information, Kommunikation und der (Neuen!) Medien aufgerissen werden. Sicherlich gibt es innerhalb der Transparenz einzelne Etappenziele, die klar formuliert werden können und auch sollen. Aber für ein Mantra namens "Transparenz" genügt dies nicht. Bei den Etappenzielen wird meist verdrängt, dass Transparenz auch neue Probleme aufwerfen kann (stimmen die Angaben des Politikers zu seinen zusätzlichen Verdiensten bzw. über welche Strohmänner und Agenturen wurden welche Gelder abgewickelt usw.). Viel schwerwiegender ist allerdings, dass nackte Transparenz in Form der Rohdaten (Open Data) ohne Kontextualisierung nicht verstanden werden kann. Tatsächlich wird uns Transparenz gigantische Datenberge beschaffen, die zunächst nur fachlich verständlich sind und für eine Allgemeinverständlichkeit aufwendig aufbereitet werden müssen. Und diese Aufbereitung im Sinne politischer Willensbildung ist streng genommen kein Teil von Transparenz (ausser man versteht unter Transparenz auch die Allgemeinverständlichkeit und insofern Lernmedien). Damit Transparenz grundsätzlich verständlich wird, müsste der Auftrag zur politischen Willensbildung und der Bildungs-Auftrag des Rundfunks dafür sorgen, dass für grundsätzliche und aktuelle Themen die richtigen Lernmedien zur Verfügung stehen! Transparenz überflutet In der ersten Ebene der Transparenz besteht diese aus Rohdaten, die höchstens fachlich verständlich sind, meist zusammen gesucht werden müssen. Da besteht (aktuell) keine Übersicht, keine intuitive Navigation durch oder Bedienbarkeit der Daten, keine Barrierearmut oder gar Barrierefreiheit (im Gegenteil: alles voller Barrieren). Diese erste Ebene der Transparenz muss mühsam aufgearbeitet und aufbereitet, verschlagwortet, allgemeinverständlich verfasst, in offene und akzeptierte Formate gewandelt und vervielfältigt sowie auf den Portalen zur Verfügung gestellt werden, die von den Bürgern jeweils anerkannt und genutzt werden. (siehe auch "Vogonismus") Transparenz ist nicht sicher zu finden Transparenz ist ohne (semantische) Verschlagwortung nicht such- & auffindbar. Selbst wenn ersterbenswerter Weise Scans von originalen Dokumenten zur Verfügung gestellt werden, sind diese nur durch gutes Tagging zu finden - und nur in maschinenlesbarer Form durchsuchbar. Das ist sicher alles machbar und wird höchstwahrscheinlich auch kommen. Aber das Wort Transparenz sollte nicht in einer Art und Weise verwendet werden, die den Aufwand unterschlägt - oder sich dem Aufwand gar nicht bewusst ist. Damit transparente Daten und Informationen gefunden werden können, müssen diese aufwendig aufbereitet werden (siehe auch "Transparenz-Workflow"). Transparenz allein ändert nichts thumb|right|335 pxWieviele Missstände sind uns bewusst, wir tun aber nix bzw. es ändert nix? Wir haben kein wirkliches Informations-Problem, 'wir haben ein Umsetzungsproblem!!' ''"Lawrence Lessig hat das in einem Interview im Kontext von Spenden an Politiker mal genau richtig formuliert (in Part 2): “Transparency is necessary, but not sufficient.” Ohne Transparenz ist es nahezu unmöglich Politik besser zu machen. Wir merken das zum Beispiel, wenn wir versuchen genaue Finanzierungsmodelle eines fahrscheinlosen ÖPNV zu berechnen und die anfallenden Kosten nur mühsam und unvollständig zusammenbekommen. Aber Transparenz macht die Politik nicht selbst besser. Irgendjemand muss dafür – trotz aller Transparenz der Welt – immernoch irgendetwas konkretes tun. “That’s not what we want, just seeing the muck coming into the cove, right, what we want to do is to stop the muck.” (auch Lessig, in Bezug auf die Ölpest im Golf von Mexiko 2010)." (streetdogg) Transparenz kostet Aufwand Der aktuelle Polit-Betrieb ist absolut nicht für den Aufwand der Transparenz geschaffen. Der Mehr-Aufwand ist schlicht personell nicht eingeplant und überfordert die zeitlichen Möglichkeiten der Politiker auf kommunaler Ebene und in den Ländern. Natürlich ist es möglich den ganz normalen Workflow eines Politikers so transparent wie möglich zu gestalten, aber die tatsächlich geforderten Anforderungen übersteigen dies bei weitem; siehe Transparenz-Workflow. "Nicht in allen Fällen ist aber Bequemlichkeit der Grund für mangelhafte Transparenz. Oft ist auch der Arbeitsaufwand, der damit einhergeht, ein Problem. Wie bereits angemerkt ist halbherzige Transparenz oft selbst mehr Problem als Lösung. Die Sorge eine vollständige Transparenz zusätzlich zur eigentlichen Arbeitsbelastung nicht leisten zu können, kann daher auch punktuelle Veröffentlichungen verhindern. Diese Problem lässt sich durch Beschwerden nicht lösen, nur durch das Engagement zusätzlicher Leute, die nicht bereits völlig ausgelastet sind." (streetdogg) gleichwertige Komplementäre Transparenz für sich ist schon deshalb kein Ziel, weil es mindestens gleichwertige Transparenz-Komplementäre gibt. Wer mit Transparenz auf der Flagge in das Feld zieht, ohne sich der Komplementäre bewusst zu sein und die Handhabung dieser aussen vor lässt, macht sich zu einem Narren, der seine eigene Forderung nicht zu Ende gedacht hat. Transparenz ist nur ein Teil in einem größeren Ganzen, in dem Schutzrechte die Transparenz legitim beschneiden. Folglich ist das größere Ganze zu beschreiben und in eine Vision zu packen, in Form eines Zieles zu beschreiben - damit man folgen kann, ohne auf Tretminen zu landen. Transparenz löst berechtigte Ängste aus Transparenz alleine - ohne Klärung der Komplementäre - löst die Ängste der Überwachung und Grenzverletzung von Privat- & Intimsphäre aus. Daher sollte Transparenz stets mit den eigentlichen Zielen und in Abwägung zu den berechtigten Komplementären benannt werden. Transparenz nutzt sich ab thumb|right|335 px''Die inflationäre Verwendung des Begriffs und der Forderung nach Transparenz (vor allem, wenn dies Konzept auch noch unausgegoren erscheint) vernichtet die Sympathie und somit auch das Vertrauen. ''"Die häufige Benutzung der Worte „Ich liebe Dich“ lässt nicht Liebe entstehen, sondern nährt eher Zweifel an dem vermeintlich Intendierten. Erst „die innigste Hingabe an einen Partner“ (Adler, 1931) lässt die ungesagten Worte „ich liebe Dich“ beim Gegenüber erspüren. Ähnlich bei der Benutzung des Begriffes Transparenz. Menschen, die den Begriff Transparenz vor sich herführen, sind nicht damit automatisch authentisch. Ein Coach oder Berater kann seine Arbeitsweise dem Klienten noch so häufig und detailliert beschreiben, wenn er dabei nicht als authentisch empfunden wird, bleibt immer ein Zweifel, der zur Suche nach dem führt, was vermeintlich verborgen wird." (alfred-adler.de) Transparenz ist voller Daten - aber ohne Inhalt "Die Forderung nach Transparenz selbst stammt nicht aus dem Repertoire der klassischen Politik, sondern entspringt, wie auch die Piraten und ihre Parteifreunde, dem weiten Feld der Computer- und Internet-Technologie. Sie entstammt also nicht der Realpolitik, sondern reduziert das Politische auf das bloße Verfahren. Inhalt wird durch Information ersetzt, Freiheit ist kein Begriff mehr, sondern nur noch Propaganda. ... Transparenz ist der Fetisch der Kommunikationsgesellschaft. Sie wird spätestens dann zur Ideologie, wo sie zum Zweck an sich deklariert und die schwierige Arbeit am Begriff, das Denken, in der Überzeugungskraft des bloß sinnlichen Erlebens, in Illustration, Illusion und Abbild aufgelöst wird. Transparenz ist eben nicht reflektiertes Verstehen, sondern einfach nur Durchsichtigkeit. Die Rhetorik der Transparenz folgt der bloßen Meinung: Allein um möglichst viele per Transparenzverfahren zugänglich gemachte Informationen verarbeiten zu können, muss auf jede Methode – also auf jeden womöglich versteckten Umweg – verzichtet werden; die freie Rede ist die unmittelbare Rede, der kein Gedanke und kein Denken mehr vorhergehen muss." Aufklärung statt Transparenz (jungle world) Kritisches Transparenz-Fazit Nichts gegen Transparenz an den richtigen Stellen, aber genau diese Stellen sind exakt zu benennen - und vor allem die Ziele sind nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. ''' '''Und genauso: Nichts gegen die Intransparenz schützenswerter Sphären, denn so manch ein Geheimnis unterscheidet uns von Maschinen. Was wäre z.B. die Erotik ohne Geheimnis und Schleier? Und wie wertvoll sind Lebensräume ohne Kamera und Aufzeichnung? ''"Allein vom Geheimnis geht eine Verführung aus. Es aktiviert die Vorstellungskraft. In dieser Hinsicht wäre eine transparente Welt eine Welt, die sehr fade schmeckte. Das Geheimnis kann das Sein vertiefen. An die Stelle der Verführung tritt heute die berechnende Verfügung. Der Zauber weicht der Zahl. Die Transparenz duftet nicht." - ''("Nur eine Maschine ist transparent" Byung-Chul Han brandeins) Links *The Trouble with Transparency: A Critical View of Openness in e-Government - Frank Bannister & Regina Connolly Kategorie:Transparenz-Kritik Kategorie:Transparenz-Grenzen